Jaspers guilt
by ASDGJKLJKD
Summary: Ever sense Jasper and Alice joined the Cullens, Jasper and Edward have keep a very serous secret from the rest of the family. What happens when this secret comes to every ones attention?
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV:

The entire family was out out of the house. Everyone other than Edward and Jasper. Bella, Renesmee, and Alice were out shopping, while Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting.

Jasper his arm pressed againts the large glass window and his head was resting on his arm as he glared out the window. He was deep in thought.

Edward was slouched on the couch reading book. He wasn't paying very much attention to the book. He was more concerned about Jasper.

_How in the world could i have done that?! My own family..._

The blond vampire let out a sigh.

"You know thinking about it only makes you feel worse." Edward finally said. "It isn't your fault."

"Isn't my fault?" Jasper said with a harsh laugh. "How is it _not_ my fault?"

"It wasn't you when that happened. It was all just the blood lust." Edward explained.

"How does Bella do it?" Jasper wondered with a sad smiled. He turned to face Edward. "She keep control around her parent, and her child."

"Everyone is different. We've all, other than Carlisle and Bella, lost control before."

"Not like i have. You guys lost control around strangers. There has to be a trick or something to controling the blood lust. If Carlisle and Bella can-"

Edward cut him off.

"Some times i think those two are more human than vampire." Edward chuckled to himself.

it was quiet again until Edward broke the silents.

"Stop thinking about it. We've all killed humans before."

Jasper gave him another sad smile.

"You've never killed your family."

**I know i know it's short but please review!!! **

**ds: I don't own the twilight saga**


	2. Chapter 2

**DC:I do not own the twilight saga!**

**AN: Please review! my little bro has been bugging me saying that no one reads this story so, please, just to prove him wrong review and share this story with your friends! Pleas! lol I'm not shallow i just want to prove my little bro wrong!**

3rd person POV:

The house was quiet. Nether of the two vampires spoke. Both just re-played Jasper's first night as a vampire in their heads.

_It was dark. A young, blond solider ended up wondering away from where the rest of the troop was sleeping. He was sure he heard a small group of girls talking, and he disided to head that way. _

_No army training could prepair him for what was to come._

_He could hardly believe what happened._

_He 'woke up' three days later, thinking it was all just a bad dream, a nightmare. But he wasn't where the rest of the army was sleeping. No, he was off in the middle of no where, in a small run down shack. He sat up in old ratty couch he was sitting in and glanced down at his pale skin. He always was pale, but never this pale. What was going on? His head snapped up and he could see his reflection in the dirty window on the other side of the room. The window was covered in filth and grime, no human should have been able to see such a faint reflection._

_His eyes were black, his hands flew up to his through and his breathing stopped. But his body didn't fight for air like it did three days ago._

_"Hello," someone said behind him. He turned around and a hiss came from his mouth. One hand left his through and covered his mouth. _

_"What's going on?!" he demanded. Two other women were standing behind the one that spoke._

_"We've been watching you lately." The lady spoke. "You were strong as a human."_

_"What do you mean 'as a human'?"_

_"You're a vampire now." She smiled. _

_"Vampire." Jasper scoffed. Stories were going around the camp about vampires, but Jasper never believed them. The stories weren't of traditional vampires, they were of pale vampires with cold skin and eyes that changed colors with their thirst. _

_"It's true." She said. "I heard you speaking with a friend yesterday, about you wanting to go back home."_

_"What about it?"_

_"You can run home. If that would prove to you that you are a vampire."_

_Wanting to get out of the old building, Jasper took off out the old door._

_Before he knew it, he was at his house. His nice, clean, two-story home._

_"I have to be dreaming." He said with a breathy voice. _

_"You're not." The lady told him. _

_"Leave me alone." Jasper hissed in a hushed voice. He smiled when he heard his dad in the living room, his mom in the kitchen and his little sister upstairs in her room. He turned and watched the lady run away._

_He walked up to the door and let himself in._

_"Ma? Pa? I'm home!" He called. His mom turned around and gasped._

_"Jasper!" She went up and hugged him. Jasper felt a burn in his throat. "Oh bud, your freasing!"_

_Jasper couldn't say anything. He didn't feel like himself anymore, the burning took over._

_"Jasper?" His dad said, coming in from the living room. "Jasper! You're home!"_

_His dad hugged him, and the burning got worse._

_"Jasper! Oh we missed you! You must have grown at least a inch while you were gone!"_

_His parents were to overjoyed to notice the cold look in their sons eyes._

_Suddenly he couldn't take it any more._

_A growl came from deep in his chest._

_He pounced on his parents._

_*****_

_Jasper's breathing was ragged. Blood dripped from his mouth and chin._

_His parents were dead._

_"Momma? Daddy?" A little girl with blond curls called as she came down the steps. "Is Jazzy home?"_

_Tonya, his little sister. Jasper and his little sister always got along and Tonya adored Jasper._

_"Jazzy!" She smiled. _

_Jasper got a wicked smile on his lips as he took a deep breath of the new seint that filled the room._

_"Ja-Jazzy?" The little girl started to walk backwards in fear of her brother who was walking towards her. "Why are you looking at me like that? Jazzy you're scarring me!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**DC: I do not own the twilight saga**

3rd person POV:

"You need to stop blaming yourself," Edward repeated. "It wasn't your fault. And every ones going to be home soon, including Alice. What's she going to think when she sees you like this?"

"Edward she can't find out!" Jasper reminded, like he did every time him and Edward were alone. "She'll leave me for sure!"

"She's not going to leave you." Edward sighed.

"She would." Jasper mumbled running his fingers through his hair.

"And keeping secrets from you wife, it just doesn't sound like a good plan." Edward said. Jasper smiled and rolled his eyes at him.

"You're too new to this marriage thing," He chuckled. "But secrets is what keeps a couple together."

"I still don't like the idea." Edward shook his head.

"I don't care, don't tell her!" Jasper threatened.

"I won't, I won't!" Edward promised.

*****

"Hey Jazz, we're leaving now!" Alice called at the doorway. Her, Esme, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie were around her.

"What?" Jasper chuckled. "Where are you guys going? You just got back from hunting."

"Shopping." Alice said with a sly smile. Edward and Emmett came down the steps to say goodbye.

"You're going to leave me alone with those two?" Emmett chuckled as he hug Rosalie.

"It's not my fault Carlisle got called to the hospital." Rosalie laughed.

"Alice, you know you can't make people go shopping unwillingly." Edward sighed, hugging Nessie and Bella.

"Don't worry, we're driving separate." Bella said. Nessie nodded her head in agreement. "We'll drive home when we've had enough." They left the house and Edward, Emmet and Jasper headed to the living room to catch a baseball game.

*****

The baseball game was over. Jasper wasn't joining into Emmett's and Edward's conversation, he was leaning on the wall looking out the big glass window.

Emmett looked over at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked. Jasper slowly looked over to Emmett.

"Nothing," He said with a force smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've been," Emmett searched for the right words. "Distante all today."

"I told you, I'm fine." Jasper lied. Edward keep his eyes on Jasper.

"What are feeling so guilty about?" Emmett asked with a small smiled.

"How did you know that?" Jasper wondered.

"You've been making us all feel guilty sense we got back from hunting." Emmett admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Jasper hissed at Edward.

"I though you knew." Edward shrugged.

"Stupid power." Jasper mumbled.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?"

Jasper and Edward exchanged glances. Then Jasper sighed.

"You have to promise not to tell Alice."

"I swear."

"Okay, when I was first changed into a vampire..."


End file.
